


Decisions, Decisions.

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [141]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Baking Harry, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bit smutty, Boys In Love, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco can't decide what cake Harry should bake him. He finds a viable alternative.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Decisions, Decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You fic, based on the prompt: _Well, what do you want me to do?”_  
>  ❤

“Well, what do you _want_ me to do?” Harry asked, a quizzical expression colouring his features. “I could make a Victoria Sponge, or go for something a bit more exciting? A Chocolate Torte? Orange Cheesecake? It’s your birthday love. _You_ pick.”

Draco really couldn’t. Just when did birthdays get so difficult? As a youth, the Elves in his Manor would cater a big spread of desserts and puddings, each mouth-watering and glistening with magic. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” Draco replied, his tone decisive. “Bugger _baking_. You’ve got the goods to fill me up with something _far_ sweeter than cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
